


密友

by planetB612



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetB612/pseuds/planetB612
Summary: 李东海在后座露了小半张脸，手臂贴在嘴巴上，那个侧脸好像一直是他心里那个15岁的小男孩。





	密友

**Author's Note:**

> RPS，存文用。

还住集体宿舍的时候李东海会在冬天的早晨跑到他房间叫他起床，通常是掀开被子的一角，浑身带着凉意钻进他的被窝。

他那个时候二十岁刚出头，正是精力旺盛的年纪，早上还没起床，热烘烘的棉被压在身上，晨勃是经常的事。李东海好像对这方面天生神经大条，直到他翻身把人抱在怀里才后知后觉"啊"了一声。

李东海二十几岁的时候还很清瘦， 有点介于少年和青年之间的身型，他也很瘦，但胜在劲大，有种执拗的狠劲，把人死死圈在怀里。李东海曲着手臂贴在他的胸膛，看着他尚未完全清醒的眼说了句"银赫你好像只猴子。"

李东海私下里也会叫他的艺名，无论是什么语气，后面跟着的话基本口是心非，得转个意思去听，李赫宰没放在心上，只是假装生气低头去啃李东海颈侧的皮肤，真的是啃，毫无章法，李东海很敏感，在他怀里动来动去，他恶意地用勃起的下身去顶，李东海嘴里发出几声很含糊的声音。

不过是恋人之间的小情趣。

他和李东海在所有人眼皮子底下偷偷恋爱，再偷偷交往，牵手接吻都要避着镜头，避着队友，偏生还要迎合公司策略，故意在镜头前面做出亲密举动。 

李赫宰从背后环住李东海的时候听到台下骤然变大的尖叫声，不以为意地想，大概所有人都不知道，我能对他做更过分的事情。

通常李东海来叫醒他，只是想多一点和他单独相处的时间，倒不是真的想做什么。两个人恋爱经验都不多，和男人谈恋爱更是仅此一次，不过后来靠发达的互联网，李赫宰也就懂了一些。两个人试过几次，没经验，疼得李东海边哭边用木浦方言骂人，少数几次做全套，也是用难得的假期做了万全的准备。

李赫宰想，他知道李东海也想，但那人在这些方面向来不那么坦诚，不过好在身体不会骗人。李东海被他摁在床上亲了几下锁骨就转身想逃，被他顺势翻了个面压在身下，勃起隔着睡裤抵在臀缝，他没忍住，在李东海后颈吸吮出一个暧昧的红痕。

肯定会被看到的，他听到李东海发出一声微弱的呻吟，那人带着点恼怒喊他的名字，说话带着睡醒的鼻音，让他联想起被踩到尾巴而跳脚的猫。

其实早上这段时间根本不够他们做些什么，但李赫宰还是过分依赖这片刻的温存，所以那几年他最恨的就是李东海飞到中国跑M的行程。

不过好在后来他自己也加入了M队，开始和李东海一起到了海对面的那个国家。

那个时候李东海已经很少在早上跑到他房间叫他起床，因为更多时候他们都是睡在一起。

在台湾的时候李东海接了个电视剧，大概是为了符合剧中角色形象，画了很浓的眼线，李赫宰私下里研究过漫画里那个角色，李东海怎么看也不像，和演技无关，只是被他压在身下眼角发红的样子没人见过。

因为团队造型的需要，他也跟着画眼线，李东海摸着他毛剌剌的头发说"银赫你好凶"，但当他把李东海胸前形状姣好的肌肉揉捏在一起用力吸吮的时候，那人嘴里又什么取笑的话都说不出来了。

李东海那时健身初见成效，李赫宰嘴上不说，心里倒是挺喜欢的，他总是希望李东海健康，不要生病。

他们在台湾做的次数不多，行程很密，通告一个接一个，但李赫宰打算要做的时候，就一定会做到最后。李东海把头闷在枕头里以避免发出疼痛的呻吟时还想着，这倒是跟李赫宰平时一模一样，性子又倔又固执，认定的事情一定要做到。

被阴茎一点点填满的过程实在难熬，李赫宰做到最后总喜欢把他翻过来面对他。背后位是因为方便进入，但他想李赫宰还是爱看他的眼睛。也许他会说些冠冕堂皇的违心话，也许他会故意逃避退缩，但他眼睛里那些对李赫宰的欣赏，仰慕和爱意，从不说谎。

李赫宰画了个极凶的眼线，看起来很不好靠近，和几年前给人的印象大相径庭，但李东海挺得意的，他比谁都要早看到到了李赫宰的内在，一个复杂又矛盾的个体。看起来温和亲近，却又不经意流露一点冷漠疏离，好像极有原则，却又对他人百般忍耐和宽容。

然而，越是矛盾他却越喜爱，这爱意日复一日年复一年，从未停止。 

李赫宰俯下身一下一下吻他动情的眼角，睫毛和鼻尖，动作格外温柔，李东海微微扬起头和他交换一个湿漉漉的吻，李赫宰做爱的时候很性感，从头到脚都染着欲望的气息，阴茎埋在他身体里一下一下冲撞的时候，会专注望着他，瞳孔里有个小小的他的身影。

李东海感到心满意足，甚至心甘情愿去迎合，而那与男性尊严毫无关系，只有为爱人奉献自我的满足感，而他为此高潮。

他最爱这短暂绚烂又苍白的刹那，世人只看得到李赫宰这样或那样的一面，而他，则在此刻拥有李赫宰的全部。

不过生活毕竟不是爱情童话，争吵和分手也不可避免，最严重的一次恰巧是组合最动荡的那两年。刚刚登顶就被翻滚的浪潮狠狠打击一番，说是人心惶惶也不为过。身边人的离开让李东海性格里敏感脆弱的部分完全激发，他有时候会在莫名其妙的时间点情绪爆发，站在洗漱台前就开始掉眼泪，最后哭到站不住，蹲在流理台前茫茫然望着镜子里的脸。

李赫宰一开始还安慰他，到后来也自顾不暇，于是就开始不停地吵，冷战，到最后两个人都累了，李东海想要不算了，于是两人就分手了。

他忘了只要他说了，李赫宰不管怎样也总是迁就着他的。

后来队长顶着公司的压力给他们放了三天假，得之不易的假期，正巧赶上有年轻貌美的后辈跟李赫宰表白，李东海知道了就笑他说正好可以假期一起出去玩培养感情，李赫宰当时望向他的眼神让李东海很难受，有点受伤又有点失望的眼神，像是被不小心踹了一脚的幼崽，那让他心揪，他总是对李赫宰产生过于多的叫作心疼的情绪。

那三天假期李东海哪都没去成，他们又因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵起来，吵得很凶，队友摇摇头就走了，李赫宰拉着他就往房间里推，他把李赫宰床上的玩偶扔下去，坐到床头又开始吵，到最后脑袋有点清醒是因为李赫宰也跳上床给他擦眼泪，用手擦的，力道很大，他的脸都被擦疼了。他坐在李赫宰枕头上推了推面前蹲着的人，表情还是抗拒着，李赫宰看看他的样子，皱皱眉头，迅速红了眼睛，两个快25岁的男人，那天就呆在房间里面对面哭了一下午。

不知道客厅里还有没有人，李赫宰觉得哭着丢脸，又忍不住，就把早上刚折好的被子拿过来整个盖到李东海头上，看不见那张脸了，他松口气，恢复了一点理智。

“你不要哭了。”

其实说这句话的时候他自己也带着哭腔，但他还是觉得先指控一下李东海比较好。

“你他妈，混蛋…李赫宰不是人…”

李东海被棉被蒙着头，话说的断断续续，反反复复其实也就是那几句埋怨的话，更多的，其实两个人都心知肚明。

李赫宰把衣服下摆提起来擦了把脸，把被子从李东海头上拖下来，李东海脸通红，眼睛也是红红的，他换了个盘腿坐的姿势，伸手去帮李东海理了理乱糟糟的头发。

“别跟我置气了，好吗？”

“你知道不是因为生你气才这样的。”

李东海转了个身准备下床，他稍稍让了让。

“今晚在我这边睡吧，东海。”

李东海低头找鞋。

“我们已经分手了。”

他一只脚伸下床去把李东海的拖鞋踢进床底，两只手环住他的腰把人往床上带，李东海没来得及反应，被他摁在了床上。

“我现在宣布我们又和好了。”

偶尔会有无法交流的时候，除了吵架，最适合的方式大概是做爱。男人毕竟是感官动物，即使再怎么心思细腻。

两个人很少在宿舍里做全套，一是不方便，二是怕尴尬，那一次两人做得实在过火，第二天没精打采双双被队长叫起来吃早点，李东海靠在餐桌旁闭着眼睛休息，他起身去接队友递过来的热牛奶，其实大家都不是爱八卦的人，这么多年多少猜到一些，但也从不点明。

李东海比较在意外人看法，李赫宰倒还好，他有时反倒乐于宣布主权，唯一一次做得过火被队长训，是某一年的机场。他前一天晚上不知道出于什么心理，射精的时候没忍住在李东海身上又留了吻痕，第二天两个人都起晚了，匆匆忙忙套上衣服，头发也没弄，李东海特意套了件棕色外套，看起来和那天的晴朗天气十分违和。

队长没和他一辆车，这会儿正在手机上训他，说得挺隐晦，大体就是要他注意形象，别做得太过，他回了句"嗯，会的，谢谢哥~"，驾驶座上的队友要拿手机和他拍照发SNS，他面对镜头笑着比了个耶，李东海在后座躺着补眠，他怕他在车里热，帮他把外套脱了枕在头下，那样会睡得稍微舒服一些。

李东海15岁的时候就在他身边，这么多年来他不知不觉中已经习惯了事无巨细照顾李东海，即使当年和他一样瘦弱的男孩早已长大，早已伸展了四肢做家中顶天立地的男子汉，可他从不错过任何一个照顾他的机会，他希望那个人乐意做自己的小朋友的时间再长一点，他们就可以爱得更久一些。

不过就算李东海决心要变成大人也没关系，反正他也习惯了和他相互扶持相互依靠，他会努力让彼此保持同样前进的步伐，那人偶尔流露出的孩子气他照单全收，他知道李东海也是如此。他们如此不同，却有相同的坚韧灵魂。

队友把刚才拍的照片发到他手机，李东海在后座露了小半张脸，手臂贴在嘴巴上，那个侧脸好像一直是他心里那个15岁的小男孩。 

他想他是真的很爱李东海，就像李东海爱着他那样。也许这份爱情永远不见天日，也许十年后，不管他们还红不红，他都只能用"最好的朋友""最亲近的人""最有默契的同事"这样的标签来定义自己的爱人，但那都无所谓了，再过十年二十年，他也还是要李东海在他身边，而这终究只是他和李东海之间的事，与旁人无关，与世人的看法也无关。

END.


End file.
